My Sex Schedule
by Purejacobsmut
Summary: The Cullens left, and Bella and Jacob are married. What happens when Bella tries to spice up there sex lives for Jacob's birthday and their anniversary? CONTAINS LEMONS! Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to have fun with them.**

Bella's POV

Ever since Edward left, Jacob has been my everything. Not only did he mend my broken heart, but he cared for me and excepted me throughout every tear and problem. He asked me to marry him 5 months into out relationship and I was more then extatic to say yes. The wedding was beautiful, with all of our closest family and friends supporting us during this wonderful time in out lives.

But now, the best week of the year was approaching. A week that contained both our first anniversary and Jacob's 19th birthday and that we planned to celebrate for the rest of our lives. Although he knew it would be fun... He had NO idea what he was in store for.

Our sex life was good. We did it three or four times a week, everytime giving both of us an earth-shattering orgasm. He had approached me on many occasions and asked if I was willing to try lingerie or sex toys. Sure... I had a few thongs and nice lace bras but I had a feeling this wasn't what he meant. And I just hadn't been ready for sex toys yet. Unsure of what I wanted to give him this week, I was struck with an idea that shocked even myself. So, I worked up the courage to march right down to our local sex shop and pick up a few things.

Completely out of my element in the store, I brought along my long time friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben for some advice. I felt comfortable with Ben and I wasn't worried about him getting too... Ehemm... Pervy. We walked up and back the aisles occasionally grabbing something or gasping in horror at some huge electric... Thing. Ben provided a well needed male opinion and would now and them point out something he thought could be fun, or givin ke and Angela the thumbs down if we took interest in something he found "fit fir a nun maybe... But NOT a sexual present."

When we finnaly got to the lingerie/costume section Angela hinted to Ben that maybe it was time for him to leave. I am forever grateul to Angela for that idea. I am comfortable ariund Ben, but not quite enough to want to parade around in barely there lingerie with him there.

Walking around that particular part of the shop was suprisingly entertaining. Angela picked out a few things for herself and helped me picked out a few things that she said would "make Jacob as hard as a rock the moment he saw me". So, praying Anglea was right, I walked into the dressing room and tried on the first outfit. Honestly, It wasn't half bad. It was a purple top with lace over my breasts and transparent purple fabric that stopped mid-thigh. I slipped on a purple thong and stepped out.

"Oh my god, Bella! You look so hot! Jacob will never want to leave the bed!" Angela said with her mouth hangin open.

"Hey, don't be so shocked," I laughed. Angle thrust the next one at me and I stepped back in the dressig room... This could be more fun then i thought.

About and hour and six outfits later I left the store with Angela after spending way to much money. But hey... It was for a good cause, right? It took about five large bags to hold our things. We had ended up buying the purple outfit, a skimpy school girl outfit which for some reason I REALLY liked, a red corset top with crotchless panties and four inch black stilletos, a sexy referee outfit that I knew Jacob would love, a barely-there white string bikini, a classic plastic nurse uniform, and last but not least a super short maid costume that made me laugh, but I knew would really get Jacob going.

As far as sex toys go, I bought some lube, because I really wanted to do something for Jake and try anal for the first time, a little clit massager which I had always wanted, a classic pink dildo, nipple clamps that scared me a bit, handcuffs, a blindfold, a few pairs of sexy heels that I knew were a death trap, but I tried out anyway, a bottle of chocolate syrup and whipped cream, and something Jacob had really wanted, yes my friends, I, Bella Swan bought a sex swing.

As soon as I got home I through the bags under the bed and took out a blank sheet of paper. If I wanted to do this, I wanted to do it the Bella way, which was organized and planned. So I decided to make myself a schedule of what I would wear, use, and do every night of the week. Only I would make a schedule for my sex life. After some hard thinking and planning, this is what I wrote:

Day 1  
Wear- white string bikini and strappy gold pumps  
Use- classic pink dildo  
Try (?) - simultaneous masturbation then sex? Or maybe suck Jacob and fuck the vibrator

Day 2  
Wear- purple outfit and white knee high go-go boots  
Use- clit massager  
Try (?)- striptease Jacob

Day 3 (our anniversary)  
Wear- referee costume  
Use- nipple clamps  
Try (?)- riding him (me on top?)

Day 4  
Wear- maid outfit  
Use- blindfold and handcuffs  
Try (?)- him dominating me

Day 5  
Wear- red corset and crotchless panties with four inch black stilettos  
Use- chocolate and whipped cream  
Try (?)- dominating him

Day 6  
Wear- school girl outfit  
Use- lube  
Try (?)- anal

Day 7 (Jacob's birthday)  
Wear- plastic nurse  
Use- sex swing  
Try (?)- isn't the sex swing enough? No? Okay fine, double penetration with him and my pink vibrator, and my clit massager on and nipple clamps. This will be his best birthday ever... Or at least it better be

I laughed at my rant at the end and went to sleep, thinking about tomorrow, the first day of our anniversary/birthday week

**Author's Note: How was it? Next chapter up soon! WILL CONTAIN LEMONS! Review please! I want the good, bad, and ugly!**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1  
I woke up with that oh shit I can't believe I'm really doing this feeling in my stomach. I riled over and kissed Jacob softly on the lips. His eyes still closed, he smiled and said, "Good morning baby," while slowly open his deep brown eyes which i got lost in everytime I saw. I said good morning back and stood up, still in my grey tank top and pink shorts, and bent down to pick up my slippers, purposely giving him a nice view of my ass.

"Nice ass Bells," Jacob laughed, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I smirked at him and walked out tithe kitchen and got started on breakfast.

A few minutes later he came strolling out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxer shorts. My breath was taken away from me as my eyes trailed down his tangled hair, just-woken-up face, strong broad shoulders, perfectly sculpted pecs and abs, and finally to that perfectly defined "V" shape that lead down to that place that gave me unbearable pleasure.

"Bells.. If your gonna stare, at least try to be SLIGHTLY sneaky about it," Jake laughed, to which I blushed and focused again on the pancakes. "Aww... Don't worry babe I was checking you out too," he said with a smile and wink, "I bet a present will make you feel better," I looked up at him, raising my eyebrows questioningly, to which he smiled and walked out of the room. A minute later, he returned with a bag that he had attempted to tie a ribbon bow on top of. It looked more like a Christmas tree threw up then a bow, but that's what I loved about Jacob. He tried. I smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped his hand around my waist and kissed my cheek. I blushed and opened the bag, after a few minutes of untangling the monstrosity on top. I gasped as I took out what was inside. I beautiful form-fitting purple dress. It was my size, my taste, and as I glanced at the label I gasped again. Jacob looked worried and asked if it was okay.

"It's beautiful," I answered reasurringly, "but it's Chanel! How much did it cost!"

"No no... " he answered, and then smiled, "that's for me to know and you to not worry about," I sighed, giving into his smiled and placed the dress in the bag. "So... Where's my present?" he asked, trying to sound passive.

"Oh, you'll get it later," I said seductively and walked out of the room, swaying my hips in a slightly mire exaggerated way then usual. He whistled at me and I giggled... So much for being sexy.

Later on, after a fun day of go carting and a romantic dinner to which i wore my new dress, I told him to wait in the kitchen well I went to the bedroom. I stumbled nervously in, and fumbled for the bags. After finally finding the one with the white string bikini, I put in on, did my hair and makeup, grabbed the pink vibrator, tossed it in a box, wrapped it, and threw on a robe,

Breathing heavily, I walked to the kitchen. Jacob was wearing a black suit that hugged his chest revealing a bit of the muscle underneath. I felt a rush of lust roll through me. This week was going to be fun.

I walked up to him, and without saying a word handed him the box. My heart was pounding with nerves of what he would think.

"Bella baby are you okay?" he asked, noticing my shortness if breath and flustered look. I nodded, and he began unwrapping the box. Once the paper was off, he opened the white box, tore out the tissue paper, and widened his eyes. He looked up at me.

"Really Bells? Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and replied, "Yea... I was thinking about either... Um... Touching ourselves together then sex, or maybe me sucking you and using this on myself," I spoke quickly, feeling the blood rise to my face and a deep blush run through me. Jacob was looking at me in shock. Suddenly, his eyes turned black.

"Who said we couldn't do all three?" and he kissed me hard, pushing his tongue past my lips and rolling it with mine, leaving no part of my mouth untouched. I then remembered the bikini I was wearing and pulled back.

"Wait... Your surprise isn't over yet," I purred, and watched his cock start to harden. I pulled my hands to the front of my robe and quickly undid the loose knot. I slowly opened and dropped the robe, keeping my eyes on his face. Jacob's eyes went down my body, and he licked his lips, pulling me closer to him. I heard a growl from deep in his chest and I swear my bottoms got three times wetter. He crushed his lips into mine, picking me up and walked into the living room, where he placed me seated on the couch. His large hands slid all over my body, felling my breasts and rubbing up and down my thighs.

I reached up and slid off his jacket, loosening his tie. Jacob reached up and helped me unbutton his shirt, letting me see his perfect body. I swear, if it was possible this man would have a 20 pack. His strong arms lifted me to a standing position on the couch, while he stayed standing on the floor, only making me about an inch taller because of his massive height. He bent down and placed his tongue at the edge of my tiny bottoms, and licked a straight line up my stomach, between my boobs, up my neck, and right onto my lips. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel his erection growing against my thigh. He moved around to my back and carefully untied the knots holding together my bikini top. He pulled it off and threw it to the side, immediately moving his mouth to my breast, he sucked and nipped my nipple. I was moaning and panting a few minutes later when i stopped him. I didn't want to ruin the fun and cum before we even got the vibrator out or  
anyone's pants off.

I slid my small hands down his chest and stopped at his waistband, I slowly unzipped his pants, teasing him and was rewarded with a soft groan, I yanked down his pants and saw his huge cock stiffen as I rubbed him through his boxers. His hands traveled down my sides and he hooked his fingers into my bottoms and slowly pulled them down revealing my waxed and glistening pussy.

Jacob pulled of his boxers, letting his dick free and whispered to me, "Baby, I'm going to eat your pussy, and stop right before you cum. Then your gonna take that vibrator and pound yourself until your screaming, while I jerk off. After both of our orgasms, Bells, I'm going to fuck you harder then ever before. I want you begging for me baby," I moaned and felt myself starting to drip down my thighs. This man was pure sex.

Picking me up, and sitting me down on the couch, Jacob spread my legs wide and knelt between them. I fell his hot breath tickle me. He didn't do this very often as he was not very patient during sex and usually wanted to pound into me the second me hit the bed. Trust me, I'm not complaining, but this really was a treat for me. He placed his hit tongue right on my clit and slowly licked down to me opening. Using two fingers, he spread my lips wide and licked circles around my hole teasing me. Finally, he slipped his two long fingers into me and curled them, massaging my g-spot. I moaned, and a shiver shot down my spine. His wet tongue found my clit and pushed against it, rubbing fast circles around it, while pumping his fingers against my g-spot.

"Oh, Jake!" I cried out, and his lips moved onto my clit, sucking me while his tongue rubbed my little bundle of nerves. I felt my walls start to tighten, on the brink if orgasm, when he stopped. I groaned, wanting, no, NEEDING more. He walking into the kitchen and came back with the vibrator, which he handed to me.

"Touch yourself for me baby. You can cum when your ready, but I will fuck you right afterwards, so get ready," he slurred seductively. I moaned and clicked the vibrator onto it's lowest setting. Slowly, I pushed it in me. It felt nice, but as I watched Jacob grasp his cock and start to run his hand up and down I knew I needed more. I set the toy on medium and began to slowly push it in and out of me.

This was my first time using a sex you. When I did touch myself, it usually consisted of me sitting down on the toilet and rubbing my clit, SOMETIMES adding a finger or two. But god... I wish I had discovered this thing a long time ago. Waves of pleasure rolled through and i turned it up again, so that it was on it's second to last highest setting. I started quickening my pace and was soon pounding it in and out of me. Watching Jacob touch himself was one of the most incredible things I had ever seen. He pumped faster, and let out a groan, letting me know he was close.

"I'm close too baby," I gasped, cranking up the vibrator to it's most extreme setting and using my other hand to rub quick circles on my clit. I felt my walls tighten and watched Jacob throw his head back in pleasure. His cum shot out of his and landed on the coffee table. This sight alone sent me over the edge and I came hard. I panted, gasped, and moaned through an intense orgasm. As I came down from my high, I noticed Jacob standing over me, with a smile on his mouth and his eyes pitch black. I smiled seductively back.

"Baby, lie down for me," he purred quietly. I lay down on our "L" couch so that my feet were on the ground and my legs spread, making my pussy easy for him to access. He took his now rock hard cock, and rubbed it up and down my pussy, getting me very wet.

He groaned and whispered, "So tight," as he slipped into me. Before I knew it, his entire 13" was in me. He pulled out almost completely, and rammed back into me. I knew he wasn't going to go easy on me, and I was damn glad. He set a very fast, very hard pace that had us both moaning and on the verge of orgasm in just a few moments.

"Oh Bella… I so close," Jacob cried.

"Me too baby," I replied as I felt my walls tighten around him. And then, with a scream from me and a low growl from him, we both felt a rush of ecstasy and came together. He pulled out, and lay down next to me.

"Bella… this was DEFINATLY the most fucking awesome present I've ever gotten," Jacob panted.

"Trust me baby…" I answered, "I liked it too," Smiling, he picked me up and took me to bed, where we spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing, and then finally falling asleep. I smiled sleepily to myself as I realized this was just the beginning, and that there was so much more fun to come. (A/N No pun intended… okay, maybe a little)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any or the characters in it, I just like to make Jacob and Bella fuck ;). NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

Day 2

Waking up next to Jacob, after last nights activities, was one of the greatest feelings in the world. He was so tall and large that I had just a small corner of the bed to myself, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the feeling if being so close to him when I slept, and it made me feel safe.

Moving slowly and quietly as to not wake up Jacob, I reached under the bed and grabbed my list. Under the heading "Day 2" it said that I was to wear my purple lingerie, which I really liked and was excited about. I was going to use my clit massager which also excited me becuase I really had wanted one. The only issue was that I also planned to lap dance Jacob. This I was worried about. I knew that I would trip and fall over my own feet, added to the fact that I had ZERO dance skills meant that I would make a fool out of myself. But, for Jacob, I would try.

So, I slipped carefuuly out of bed, trying not to wake Jacob up, and got a start on breakfast. After cooking the pancakes and scrambling some eggs, I felt hot breath on my ear and heard a whisper.

"Bella… I sure as hell hope that tonights 'present' is as good as last nights," Jacob purred in my ear, "but for now, I hope that my gift will be enough to hold you over," It took everything in me to not cum right on the spot. Jacob dropped a tiny box in my hand, with a this time store-bought bow on top. I smiled at his effort. I picked off the bow, and with a giggle stuck it on his head. He smiled as I opened the box. Inside, was a set of what looked like car keys. I gasped, and without another word Jacob dragged me to the garage.

Sitting right in the middle of our driveway was a shiny brown pickup truck. It was EXACTLY my taste. When I turned around to thank him, he simply put a finger over my lips and said with a wink, "I tricked out the engine a bit in case you want to, you know, ride faster now and then," putting enfises on the innuendo at the end. I stiffled a moan.

Smiling, I answered with, "Well, I may do just that tonight if I so choose," Jacob's eyes shot open wide with lust.

"Damn, baby, we might have to do this whole 'week of fun' thing more then once a year if this is how your gonna act," he laughed. I laughed too, and walked off to finish breakfast.

After another fun filled day, where we had taken a trip down to La Push's First Beach and jet skiied (well, Jacob did while I clung onto his back fir dear life) it was that time if day again. After announcing to Jacob that it was present time. I saw him grow hard as I headed to our room, leaving him in the kitchen. I was nervous about the lap dance I planned, but knew that Jacob would love me no matter how awful it was. So I threw on my purple outfit, go-go boots, and robe, wrapped up the clit massager, and headed fornthe kitchen.

As I walked in, I could tell that the first thing Jake noticed was my boots. He raised and eyebrow in wonder, and I shrugged.

"Here you go baby," I said, "I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I know I will," I flushed at my terribley cheesy statement and held my breath as he opened the box. His brows furrowed in confusion. Then it hit me. I was Jacob's first, and we had never used sex toys before. He didn't know what it was! I started to laugh.

"Bella! Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault I'm not as freaky as you," he finished with a grin.

"Oh shut up Jake," I answered, "Let's just say that youpress this button," I pushed his finger onto it, "and this little piece here, vibrates on a very special little spot of mine, and it's not my g-spot,"

"Woah Bells... So can I contol it for you?" he asked excitedly. When I nodded, he added, "oh yeah, but i'm mostly excited for what's under that robe of yours," and he reached for the knot, but I pulled away.

"No, no Jake," I said teasingly and pulled a kitchen chair out, pushing him into it, "you just sit, relax, and enjoy the show." I spread his legs and stepped between them. Pulling his shirt over his head, and revealing his body was one of the best parts of sex, so I did just that. Reaching for the knot of my robe, I slowly loosened the knot, teasing him. When I heard a growl from deep on his chest, I dropped the robe from my body. He gasped and I swear his cock grew three inches. I pressed a finger to his lips and bent my mouth down to his ear, giving him a full view of my cleavage. I whipered, "You wanna know a secret baby? Well, when we were on those jet skiis before inhad an orgasm," I said truthfully, and his breath hitched, "my clit rubbing on your back combined with the vibrations from the engine got me so wet. The only reason I grabbed you so tight was so that I could feel you chest. And then when you told me how you couldn't wait for tonight, I  
came," I watched his face that went from shock, to wonder, to lust. He grabbed my face in his hands and crashed his lips to mine. As I pulled back, I closed his legs and stood outside of them. I sat down slightly on his lap, and very very lightly brushed my pussy against him. He groaned, and I felt him twitch under me.

I stepped back, teasing him, and grabbed the hem of my dress. Agonizingly slowly, I pulled it up and over my shoulders leaving me in nothing but a thong and my go-go boots. Smiling seductively, I sat up on his lap and pushed my chest to his face, starting to grind him. His tongue licked up my boobs and I held back a moan. I was going to do this, I would do it right.

So very unwillingly, I pulled back from Jake. He groaned as I turned around with my back to him and slowly bent over. I tried not to laugh at his expression as I started to unzip my boots, keeping my ass in his face. He reached out to bite it playfully, but I pulled away, knowing that if I let him, he would make me cum right there.

I grabbed my clit massager and handed it to him. He grabbed the front if my thong and ripped it, tossing it to the side. I carefully sat down on the floor and spread my legs to a full split. Years of gymnastics and yoga with Renee had definitly helped out in the flexibility department. I reached out my hand and Jacob handed me the massaging part of the toy. I placed placed it against my clit and smiled seductively.

"Come on Jake, I'm waiting," I laughed. He held the controls and switch it to a setting that made it pulse. It got me wet, and the teasing sensation was torturous. After a few minutes if that, I was panting. He clicked the toy to a medium vibration as I rubbed it around in circles on my clit.

Jacob stood, and walked to me. He layed down, and as I continued using the toy, stuck two fingers in me and curled them. He kept massaging my g-spot, replacing his fingers with him wet hot tongue. Just as I was ready to orgasm, he pulled out.

"Jacob Black, you big tease," I scolded playfully. He smiled at me and said, "Well I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?" as he glanced suggestively at his massive, extremely hard cock. Being a werewolf DEFINITLY came with it's perks. I hadn't even noticed him removing his pants and boxers, but hey, I won't complain. I knelt before him and took him into my mouth.

"God Bells... So hot," Jake groaned as I sucked harder. He left me hanging so he better not think he'll get off that easy. As me moaned my name one final time, right before he shot his load down my throat, I stopped. He groaned.

"Sorry baby, revenge," I laughed evily, spreading my legs in another split, silently asking him to fuck me. He willingly obliged. Rubbing my clit in quick circles with the toy on it's highest setting, he slipped into me and started to push in and out.

My nails scaled down his muscular back and I moaned out his name.

"Uh, Jake, harder," I panted and he quickened the pace, and rolled my nipples between his fingers. I was so close, and wanted to cum with him, so I forced my walls to squeeze tightly around him.

"God Bella, I'm coming!" Jake yelled, and as he filled me up, I reached my own orgasm. He pulled out of me and I was left with an empty feeling. I truly wasn't complete withou him I thought to my self, smiling and coming down from my post-orgasm high. Jacob was still panting beside me, and I gently kissed him on the cheek, and snuggled my body up against his. We slowly drifted asleep, and I knew that he was my sun, my forever, and most if all, my Jacob. I also knew that the next day may bring us both even more joy. But for now, I let myself fall asleep, snuggled into the rest of my life.

Author's Note: What do you guys think? I'm really trying hard on this story and I'll try to update ASAP. Please review, they really help and each one is appreciated. Also, any constructive criticism is more then welcome, as long as it's said in a CONSTRUCTIVE way! :). And remember, if you review and favorite, Jacob may come and do the above to you ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Let me start by apologizing for two things. One: I haven't posted for a while, and two: I won't be able to for another week. I'm going to the Jersey Shore (no, not THAT Jersey Shore) and will return on Tuesday. I'm so sorry, and will try to start chapter 5 while there. But, to make up for it, here is the longest chapter yet, and definitely my favorite! Enjoy and review!

Day 3

I woke up, still naked, with two thoughts in my head. One: It was my first anniversary with Jake! Two: Jake wasn't beside me. Sad that I was missing his warmth, I called out, "Jake? Are you in the kitchen?" No answer. I assumed that he was in the bathroom, so I sighed, and stretched my arms above my head. To my surprise, my hand met a little folded white piece of paper. On the outside, it said "Bella" in Jake's messy handwriting. I smiled, and unfolded it. Inside it read:

Bells,  
Although I'm really sad I won't be there when you wake up, I have a surprise for you. So, it's time for a trip down memory lane. I'm going to take you through a scavenger hunt of places that mean a lot about "us" to me. At the end, you'll find a surprise and me. Love you, Jake (Clue #1: I believe this is where you first called me beautiful.)

I smiled, thinking of how sweet a gift this was, and knew exactly where to go. To the field where we had ridden our motorcycles the first time. I quickly got dressed, and hopped in my truck. After about ten minutes if driving, I arrived at the field, and sure enough, a note was hanging on the barbed wire fence. On it was written:

Bella,

Yeah! One down, a few more to go. I hope this place brings back  
special memories to you as it did to me. (I smiled; it did bring back special memories.) I love you, and good luck with the rest. Come and get me,  
Jake (Clue#2: Try looking around the first gift I ever gave you )

I knew there were to options for this one. It was either my truck, or the little dream-catcher he had given me. Assuming it was the dream-  
catcher, because I hadn't seen any notes around my truck in the driveway, I went to throw the piece of paper in my truck, and to my surprise, found my next note:

Bells,  
I know this one was tricky, but you did it! I had a feeling you would look for your dream-catcher, so I put this note somewhere that you could easily just stumble upon. Did it work? Or have you been looking forever? If so, then sorry :). Hurry to me! Missing you,  
Jake (Clue#3: Go to the spot where you broke your hand punching my face. Ha-ha. At least I got some action out of it. I hope you hurry to me!)

So, once again, I got in my truck and drove to the lake by Billy's  
house where Jake had first kissed me. If only I had then known how incredible kissing him was. Near the lake, on a rather large rock was  
my next note. Unfolding it, I read:  
Bells,  
Okay, you're doing amazing. Last clue before the final one, when you'll get me and you're present. Keep up the good work, I'm waiting,  
Jake (Clue #4: The last place you want to look is where you first admitted you loved me. This will be tricky, but I have trust in you.)

Oh. God. The place that I had admitted my love for Jake was in a tent on that cold night when Edward was still in the picture. That was a mile hike into the woods! I knew it would be hard, but my need to see Jacob overwhelmed my dread. So, I drove to the trail and started my hike. 

Three scrapes, WAY too many stumbles, and about a million steps later, I reached the spot. In the middle of the small clearing was a rock with a note on it. It said:  
Bells,  
Sorry... I know that one was hard. But I just wanted you to know how important to me this place is. Even when you were with you-know-who, it meant everything to hear you say that. Thank you Bella for finally realizing it was I all along that loved you the most. Now, come get me, I need you,  
Jake (Last Clue: go to where you first tried to seduce me ;), where we had our first time, where I proposed to you, and where we had our wedding. I love you Bella)

I smiled, tears filled with love rolling down my face. As I started my walk back, all I thought about Jacob. I knew I had to go to First Beach in La Push, by our tree. So many memories had been made there. As I drove in my truck, I remembered something. In my bag, I had brought his "present" too. In my passenger seat was a bag that contained my referee costume, robe, white-peep-toe-four-inch-death- trap-shoes, and *shivers* nipple clamps. I was going to give him his present after I got mine. The nipple clamps terrified me. They just looked painful, not pleasurable. But, Ben and Angela liked them, and thought they were hot, so why the fuck not?

I finally reached to beach and walked to our tree. When I turned the corner, I saw my Jake, in a white t-shirt and jeans, holding two glasses of orange juice. Around him was a picnic blanket with plates containing pancakes, eggs, bacon, you name it. It was beautiful. I felt a tear in my eye as I ran to him and hugged him with all the love I had for him. Pulling back to look into his eyes, I saw that he was smiling and… crying?

"Jake? Why are you crying baby?" I asked him, kissing him with everything I had.

"Nothings wrong honey," he spoke quietly, in a throaty voice," I just can't stand how beautiful you are. Without you, I wouldn't be anything today. I would just be Jake. But you make me the best I can be and bring me ever-lasting joy just from looking at you. Bella, sweety, I don't know what I would do without you," And he hugged me tighter. At this point, I was sobbing. How this perfect man loved me so much, I did not know. What I did know was that I felt exactly everything the same about him.

After we had kissed for a while longer, we sat down and ate breakfast. And it was just like old times. We laughed and talked about life. It was easy with him. I didn't need to try. But after a while I knew present time was coming.

"So, Bells, you ready for your present?" he asked, and I nodded. Smiling, he reached behind him and handed me a rectangular black velvet box. I popped it open, and gasped. Inside was a gorgeous diamond necklace. (A/N: here's a pic of the necklace: **/00500-00549/00526%20NK%2087.27%20Carat%20Diamond%20Necklace/IMG_** also, while I'm at it, here's Bella's referee costume: **/22jt9n6**, shoes: **/27nngzy**, nipple clamps: **/2gxy6o9**, and finally, robe (I figured she should get a new, sexy one: **/2fqmv2o**) It was beautiful. And from looking at it, I could tell the diamonds were real. But, I learned long ago that with Jacob, I should just thank him. So, I did, and Jake held up my hair while he put it on me.

"Well…," I started, "now it's time for your present. You just have to give me a minute to get it ready though, Okay?" He swallowed hard, and nodded, his eyes full of lust. I walked back to my new truck and changed into the costume and shoes, and put my robe on it. I dropped the nipple clamps into a box and wrapped it. I would probably have to explain these to him also. Jumping out of the car, I tried not to be seen as I walked to Jacob. When he saw me with my new leopard print robe, his eyes popped open, and he walked to me. I knew that I wanted to role play with him today, and I wanted to ride him. I had a plan. He would be the sexy mechanic coming to fix my car, and I would be the little referee that seduced him and, well, you can guess from there.

I just didn't know how to explain that to him, and how to start. But, I would try. I gave him the box, and he unwrapped it, and looked at me for an explanation.

I smiled, and said, "Those are nipple clamps baby," He didn't need any more reasoning then that, "and, I want to try something with you. I want to role-play. You are the sexy mechanic that comes to fix my car, and I," I said, starting to drop my robe, "am a little referee who seduces you," I finished, and was satisfied by the look on his face. I watched his cock grow through his jeans, and I smiled," come on mister mechanic. My 'car' can't wait forever.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, saluting me. I giggled and dropped my robe. His eyes popped open and he grabbed me around the waist. By the looks of it, he was ready to take me then and there. But, I was going to do this right. I slid my hand down his chest, stopping right before his waist, and said, "Well Mr. Mechanic, my car seems to have a problem," I said in an innocent voice, and started to pull him towards my car.

When we reached it, he asked me what the problem was. I smiled evilly to myself and bent over on my hand and knees, being sure to stick my butt in the air for him, "Well, you see, right under here there's this... Um..." I stuttered, wracking my brain for some type of car- related problem, "noise, and it, uh, it's around here," I finished, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake trying not to laugh.

"Well then let me take a look down there," Jacob said in a deep, silly voice. I stiffled a giggle, and he bent down next to me, pressing his hardness purposely into my arm. I sighed, loving the way he would play along with me.

"Well, Miss Bella, you seem to have a bit of an engine failure here. That could cost you quite a bit," he said, standing. I knew where he was going with this.

"Oh, well, I don't have too much money on hand..." I started, to which Jake replied, "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," and with a wink, he started to walk away.

"NO!" I shouted, running up to him, "I think I know just what to do," I ran my hand down his chest and hooked my fingers into the waist if his jeans. I brushed the tips of my fingers on his growing dick, and he groaned.

Obviously trying not to break character, he said, "Well then Bella," he squeezed my ass, "you're gonna have to try harder then that," and with these words, I pulled down his pants and felt a rush of lust as I realized he hadn't bothered to wear boxers. Sinking to my knees, I heard him groan, and licked an agonizingly slow circle around the head of his cock.

As I sucked him into my mouth, I felt him tangle his hand in my hair, holding my head to his cock… my black and white panties were flooded with my juices. He groaned, and let out a long string of profanities as I bobbed my head against his huge 13 inches. Have to love the benefits of marrying a werewolf. I felt my arousal start to drip down my thighs so I rubbed my legs together in search of the friction I so desperately needed.

"Bells stop," he said. When I looked at him in confusion, he continued to whisper his hot breath in my ear, "If you keep that up baby, I'm going to cum. I don't want to finish until I'm inside of you honey. Not until your screaming my name," I shivered, and felt his warm hands slide my top off. Jacob's hands moved to my breasts, tracing slow circles until he roughly pinched my nipples, causing me to gasp. I fluttered my eyes and saw him move his tongue to my nipple, rubbing me through my panties all the while, causing me to gasp and moan.

"Oh god, Jake, please," I begged. I watched as he slowly licked down my stomach, stopping at my black skirt. Grabbing the waistband in his teeth and pulling it up, he looked up at me playfully and snapped it against my waist. I groaned, and, laughing, Jake pulled down my skirt and panties. He laid me down and spread my legs open, rubbing his large hot fingers on my folds, always stopping just short of my clit. I surprised myself, and growled at him. His eyes widened in shock, but the shock was quickly replaced with lust as he gave in and shoved three huge fingers in me. His thumb swirled quick circles on my clit.

Just then I had an idea. I pulled his fingers out of me, and when he looked at me, confused, I pulled him up and dragged him to sit in the driver's seat of the car. Remembering my "schedule" I knew I was gonna ride him… hard. He still seemed confused, so I climbed in the car, and sat on his lap facing me, careful not to touch his cock to much, and closed the door.

"Oh, god, Bells… really?" Jake said, and when I nodded, he groaned, "Geez baby, that's awesome, but first, can I ask a favor?" I nodded again, curious, and he continued, while pushing me to the passenger seat, and pressing the button to lean my seat back, "Touch yourself baby. I want to see you finger that juicy pussy,"

My mouthed dropped open, and I moaned. This boy, no, this MAN would be the fucking death of me. I smiled, and dropped my hand between my breasts, trailing lower and lower, staring at him all the while. When my hand reached my pussy, I flicked my clit, and he drew in a fast breath, smiling. Very fast, I shoved two fingers in me and started to pump, pinching my nipples with the other hand. I felt myself heating up even more, and pulled out the nipple clamps, attaching them to myself. We gasped in unison, me because of the roll of pleasure that shot through me straight to my core, and him because of the surprise. I turned the intensity of the pinch up, and got back on his lap.

"Jacob Black… fuck me right now. Enough with this teasing, I want you," I said, looking in his eyes, and without further ado, he was in me.

"Oh god baby… uh," he groaned. I panted, and started to take control, bouncing myself on his huge cock. He kissed me, our tongues rolling together and moaning into each other's mouths. I turned my clamps to the hardest pinch I could get, and felt my walls tighten. He rubbed a few quick circles on my clit, and with that, I came, him following not long after.

I moved back to the other seat and smiled. We were both sweating and panting, coming down from our post-orgasm highs. Jake leaned over, kissed me, and said, "BEST BREAKFAST EVER," and with that, we walked to the beach, and spent the rest of the day talking and splashing in the water, finally falling asleep by our tree, under the stars, in each other's arms. Right where we belonged.

Author's Note: Well, there you go! The longest chapter yet. My thanks go the WendyJH for awesome review that are really appreciated. I saw that you people are excited for our Dom Jake in the next chapter, and so I want to ask for any suggestions. I will almost definitely put anything you want. I started the chapter a little last night and am actually struggling. So, tell me what you want to hear so I can give it to you! I've also decided that at the end of each chapter, I will ask a question to be answered in the review section, so that I can get to know all of my readers. Today's question: When you read smut, what really makes it stand out to you? What kinds of things do you read, and think, "Hells yeah that's hot!" I'm trying to make my writing as great for you guys as I can! And with that said, enough of me. Now, click that little review button and talk to me babies! Next chapter up before September. I promise!

Love,

Purejacobsmut (aka Tiffani ;)


End file.
